Il y a toujours un bon et un mauvais moment
by Fred et George
Summary: Oublier la raison de notre présence quelque part peut parfois poser problème. Le deuxième chapitre est en fait une petite note à votre intention
1. Default Chapter

Il y a toujours un bon et 

**un mauvais moment...**

- Mlle Granger ?

Hermione leva la tête de son livre pour regarder le professeur McGonagall.

- Oui, professeur ?

- Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve M. Weasley ?

- Lequel ?

- Le vôtre…

- Ah…

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle était avec Ron depuis déjà deux mois mais elle ne s'y était encore jamais habitué. Et elle espérait que ça ne change pas.

- Et bien, non, je ne sais pas exactement. Mais je peux le chercher et lui dire d'aller vous voir…

- Ce serait gentil, oui. Merci.

Hermione se leva à toute vitesse, prit ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque. Le professeur McGonagall la suivit des yeux avec un mince sourire aux lèvres… 

Hermione avait menti. Elle savait où il était. Il était avec Harry dans l'ancien local des Maraudeurs, maintenant le leur. Elle n'avait pas voulu y envoyer McGonagall, de peur qu'elle leur interdise d'y retourner. Les garçons lui en auraient voulu, et pour cause ! De puis, elle se combattait elle-même depuis des heures pour s'empêcher d'aller les rejoindre. Elle s'assura donc qu'elle n'était pas suivie et s'engagea dans le couloir sombre qui menait à ce charmant local. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, celle où ils avaient eu accès à cet endroit, elle trouva la porte du premier coup. Hermione Granger, qui ne croyait pas à la divination, se dit que c'était peut-être un signe. 

Elle entra timidement, sans faire de bruit. Harry était en train de lire son éternel « Quidditch à travers les âges ».

- Salut Harry !

Il sursauta et leva vivement les yeux de son livre.

- Hermione ! Salut ! Tu as finalement flanché ? demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Le professeur McGonagall cherche Ron… répondit-elle simplement.

- Dommage. Ron est sous la douche et moi, je dois m'en aller pour ma pratique de Quidditch, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Je vais être en retard, d'ailleurs. À plus tard !

Après un clin d'œil, il sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus. Hermione resta plantée au milieu de la pièce pendant un bon moment. Ron était sous la douche. Elle pouvait effectivement entendre l'eau qui coulait… sur lui. Ronald Weasley était sous la douche. Elle songea un instant que ce serait peut être agréable d'aller le rejoindre mais elle renonça avec un soupir. Il ne semblait pas aussi attiré par elle qu'elle l'était par lui. Sauf leur premier baiser, c'était toujours elle qui avait prit les initiatives. Chaque pas qu'ils franchissaient dans leur exploration mutuelle, c'est elle qui l'avait fait en premier. Il arrêtait toujours là où ils s'étaient arrêtés la dernière fois. Certes, c'était très gentil et respectueux mais Hermione n'était pas certaine de vouloir qu'il le soit autant.

Ron se mit à fredonner doucement sous la douche.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, cherchant encore à comprendre ce qui clochait. Elle n'était peut-être tout simplement pas son genre de femme, finalement. Et qu'il ne voulait pas le lui dire pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Ou peut-être était-il simplement timide. Timide… Ron Weasley, timide. Hum… Dans une autre vie, oui !

Le bruit de l'eau cessa soudainement. Elle l'entendit sortir de la douche, fredonnant toujours. Elle se força à ne pas l'imaginer en train de s'éponger et se concentra sur sa voix. Puis il sortit de la salle de bain. Il ne la vit pas… mais ELLE, elle le vit parfaitement bien. Se croyant probablement seul, il n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Il ne l'avait pas vu parce qu'il était occupé à secouer ses cheveux avec une autre serviette. Fichtre… Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Et il avait des tâches de rousseur vraiment partout. Il avança en fredonnant vers la réserve de nourriture. Hermione eut alors une impulsion qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir. Sans faire de bruit, elle se glissa derrière lui et d'un mouvement sec, lui retira la serviette qu'il avait autour de la taille. Il se retourna vivement avec de grands yeux, sous le choc. Lorsqu'il la reconnut, il poussa un profond soupir.

- Oh, Hermione… c'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur. 

La jeune fille resta sans voix. Ce n'était qu'elle ?

- J'ai cru d'abord que c'était Harry. Je crois que je ne m'en serais jamais remis, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle devait admettre qu'il marquait un point. Mais elle ne dit toujours rien. Il n'avait pas rougi, ne semblait pas mal à l'aise. Rien du tout. Il croisa les bras et la toisa avec son demi-sourire moqueur.

- Tu as abandonné la bibliothèque ? Et puis, ce ne sont pas des manières, dénuder les gens comme ça, Hermione Granger !

Elle lui tendit timidement sa serviette. Il leva un sourcil, jeta un œil désintéressé à sa serviette et fixa à nouveau Hermione. Elle jeta immédiatement la potentialité que Ron soit un timide refoulé à la poubelle. Elle n'osa cependant pas baisser les yeux pour vérifier s'il était heureux de la voir.

- Alors ? J'attends une explication. C'est tout de même injuste que tu me vois nu et pas moi.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'hausser un sourcil. Elle jeta la serviette par terre et leva les deux bras.

- À ton aise, mon cher…

Le sourire de Ron disparut aussitôt. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, semblant lui demander si elle était réellement sérieuse. Elle fit un petit signe de tête, comme pour le mettre au défi. Il déglutit et leva lentement les mains sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Il fit glisser doucement sa robe de sorcier et la jeta sur une table. Il glissa ensuite son blazer aux couleurs de l'école par-dessus sa tête et le lança avec la robe. Ron se mit à genoux devant elle. Il enleva ses deux chaussures, qu'il plaça soigneusement à côté de la table, et lui retira ses bas avant de se relever et de fixer à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Avec des mouvements excessivement lents, il agrippa sa chemise pour la faire sortir de sa jupe. Il détacha la taille de sa jupe et se pencha pour qu'elle puisse en sortir, toujours sans la quitter des yeux. Il mit sa jupe avec le reste et recula de quelque pas.

Hermione sentit que ses yeux se mettaient à brûler. Il hésitait encore. Ne voulant pas se mettre à pleurer devant lui, elle baissa les yeux et fixa le sol. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée d'à quel point elle pouvait être sexy, avec son air timide et vêtue uniquement de sa chemise.

- Hermione…

Elle frissonna. Sa voix sonnait étrange. Plus grave, plus rauque. Elle leva son regard vers son visage et eut un spasme de surprise. Ses pupilles semblaient dilatées au maximum. Il la fixait, ses lèvres entrouvertes et gonflées. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rose qui ne venait pas de son rougissement habituel. Et elle pouvait entendre qu'il respirait plus vite et plus fort que quelques minutes auparavant. Finalement, peut-être qu'il la désirait. Embarrassée, elle détourna vivement le regard. Ses yeux tombèrent automatiquement sur la seule « chose » qui pouvait effectivement lui prouver que le désir qu'elle lisait sur son visage n'était pas une illusion d'optique. Elle le regarda à nouveau, surprise et rouge comme une pivoine.

- Euh… tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait rougi lui aussi. Elle lui sourit.

- Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu m'enlèverais même ma robe…

- Ben tiens ! Un fou dans une poche !

- Alors pourquoi tu as arrêté ?

- Juste pour savoir… si… si… Tu ne pensais même pas que je le ferais alors comment je fais pour savoir si tu veux réellement ? mmmmmm ?

- Tu crois que je te laisserais faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne dit rien et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un bon moment. Il la fixait droit dans les yeux et ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Elle non plus ne bougeait pas, attendant la suite.

- Hum… donc… je peux ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Sans voix, elle hocha simplement la tête. Il avança à nouveau vers elle. Un à un, il détacha les boutons de sa chemise, commençant par le dernier. Il tremblait légèrement mais jamais il ne toucha sa peau. Lorsqu'il eut défait le dernier, il fit glisser sa chemise sur le sol. Cette fois, il ne prit même pas la peine de la ranger convenablement. Il ne fit que la pousser du pied. Il fit ensuite quelque chose qui l'aurait horriblement vexée si ce n'avait pas été Ron. Il la regarda attentivement, des pieds à la tête. Aussi excitant que ça puisse être, c'était tout de même embarrassant de se sentir observé si scrupuleusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es belle… dit-il dans un souffle.

Hermione frissonna à nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Il respirait de puis en plus vite mais il ne bougeait pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne bougeait pas ? Il ne voulait donc pas d'elle ? Elle leva timidement la main et glissa son doigt sur sa clavicule.

- Ron…

Il poussa un grognement et avança tout près d'elle et remonta doucement ses mains sur ses bras jusqu'à son visage.

- Je t'aime, dit-il doucement.

Puis il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, glissant ses mains autour de sa taille. C'était la première fois que c'était lui qui l'embrassait depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas osé la dévêtir complètement, il ne touchait qu'à sa taille et à sa bouche, mais il la désirait et il l'embrassait. C'était tout ce qui importait. Elle plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux qu'elle aimait tant et se pressa tout contre lui, pour sentir la douceur de sa peau, la force et la chaleur de son corps. Il eut alors une exclamation étouffée et redressa vivement la tête. Hermione eut le réflexe de reculer mais il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, pressant un bras contre son dos et l'autre contre sa taille. Il était très heureux de la voir et elle le sentait parfaitement bien. Il la fixa un moment avec des yeux presque déments. Hermione avala difficilement. Elle avait voulu voir s'il la désirait et elle avait sa réponse. Il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Mais ce n'était pas un baiser auquel elle était habituée. Passionné, sensuel. Elle n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'il aurait été apte à embrasser de la sorte… et aussi bien. Elle s'accrocha à lui et se laissa emporter. Elle sentit qu'il avait levé les mains vers son soutien-gorge que lorsqu'il l'eut détaché. Il fit glisser une bretelle de son bras et se recula une fraction de seconde pour le retirer complètement et le lancer au loin. Ce faisant, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'embrasser. Elle sentait maintenant ses mains partout sur son corps. L'insistance de ses mains la fit frissonner à nouveau. Sa bouche quitta ses lèvres et se posa sur sa joue puis au creux de son cou. Elle l'entendit murmurer son nom tandis que sa main se posait doucement sur sa poitrine, la caressant doucement mais tellement… tellement… tellement ! L'autre main glissait le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Plus jamais elle ne dirait qu'il n'était pas entreprenant. Il se redressa et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Il glissa ses doigts sous le rebord de sa petite culotte et la descendit d'un seul coup le plus loin possible. Le vêtement tomba sur le sol. Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras et la souleva pour se débarrasser complètement du dernier obstacle. Il le poussa aussi du pied. Hermione sentit ses pieds se poser à nouveau sur le sol et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, le corps chaud de Ron se presser tout contre le sien. Quelque chose dans ses yeux indiquait à Hermione qu'il n'arrêterait jamais. Elle l'avait poussé au-delà de sa limite. Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa, ses mains reprenant leur route sur son corps. Sa bouche aussi. Elles étaient partout à la fois, d'une façon qu'elle aurait rougit d'imaginer. Et elle avait imaginé beaucoup de choses, avec Ron Weasley. Et maintenant, tout allait arriver. Hermione sourit et ferma les yeux, heureuse d'avoir abandonné ses études et d'être venue le… 

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Ron…

Il ne répondit pas et mordit doucement la base de sa nuque. Elle voulait qu'il continue, qu'il fasse tout ce dont il avait envie. Et avoir la chance de faire ce qu'elle désirait. Elle ne l'avait même pas encore exploré ! Mais sa conscience de préfete revint à la charge.

- Ron ! Arrête…

Est-ce qu'il l'avait au moins entendu ? Probablement pas. Sa bouche descendait lentement mais sûrement vers sa poitrine. Oh… depuis le temps. Pourquoi elle avait eu la bêtise de commencer quand il ne le fallait pas. À son plus grand regret, elle posa ses mains à plat sur la poitrine de Ron et le repoussa. Il résista une seconde ou deux avant d'enfin lâcher prise et de reculer.

- Arrête, dit-elle simplement.

Il laissa tomber ses deux bras de chaque côté de son corps et la fixa sans comprendre, la respiration haletante. 

- Qu… quoi ?

- Il faut que tu… qu'on arrête.

Il la regarda un moment, sous le choc, puis leva les mains et recula lentement. Il lui tourna le dos et s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre ses esprits. Hermione avança timidement vers lui.

- Ron, je suis désolée, dit-elle en posant sa main au centre de son dos.

- Ne me touche pas… dit-il.

Hermione recula, sous le choc. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle le touche ! Et c'était sa faute. Elle n'aurait pas dû le tenter. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle voulait simplement savoir s'il la désirait.

- Ron, je m'excuse… Ne sois pas fâché.

- Je ne suis pas fâché… 

- Tu ne veux pas que je te touche…

- Tu voulais que j'arrête.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent d'eau. Elle étouffa un sanglot mais il l'entendit tout de même. Elle essaya de se cacher avant qu'il ne la voie mais il avait été plus rapide qu'elle.

- Hermione… ne pleure pas, dit-il doucement.

Elle ne dit rien et pivota complètement pour ne pas qu'il la regarde. Il se glissa derrière elle et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il pencha la tête et parla tout contre son oreille.

- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas fâché. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas du t'écouter. Je savais que c'est ce qui allait arriver.

Hermione ne répondit pas et échappa un nouveau sanglot.

- Hermione ! Je te jure que je ne suis pas fâché ! Un peu déçu, je dois l'admettre mais ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui n'ai aucun contrôle. Je suis désolé. Tu me rends complètement dingue ! Je suis d'ailleurs surpris d'avoir réussi à te libérer. Cesse de pleurer… Seulement… seulement ne recommence plus… 

Ne recommence plus… ne plus l'approcher ?

- Ne me laisse plus jamais perdre les pédales avant de vouloir réellement parce que… parce que je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à résister encore.

Hermione cessa de pleurer. Mais elle voulait réellement ! Elle pivota entre ses bras.

- Mais, Ron, je…

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas. Je n'en ai pas l'air mais je peux être très patient quand je veux !

- Ron, ce n'est pas…

- Hermione, tu vas peut-être te fâcher mais je t'ai entendu discuter avec Ginny, un peu avant que je n'ose te dire que je t'aime. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête. Ce n'est pas grave. Personnellement, je le suis mais ça ne compte pas, je suis un garçon et je suis pervers…

Pervers ? Le mot était un peu gros mais elle voyait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il serait sans l'ombre d'un doute un de ceux qui en demande souvent… et beaucoup. Maintenant, elle n'en doutait plus.

- … mais je…

- Ron ! Écoute moi. Premièrement, ça ne se fait pas écouter les conversations des gens. Mais ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai dit à Ginny que je n'étais pas prête et je le pensais vraiment. Mais toi, tu me fais mentir. J'avais réfléchit à la question en pensant aux garçons en général. Je n'espérais plus que toi et moi… Pour toi je suis prête. J'en avais vraiment envie, Ron. Ne fronce pas les sourcils, je te dis que c'est vrai.

- Mais alors… pourquoi…

- Parce que je suis venu ici pour te chercher. McGonagall veut te parler. Je suis désolée, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tester si tu… tu voulais vraiment de moi. 

- Évidemment que je te veux ! Tu parles d'une quest… attend. Tu m'as dit d'arrêter juste parce que McGonagall veut me parler ?

- Oui…

- T'aurais pas pu dire ça avant ? Elle est où ? Dans son bureau ?

- Euh… probablement.

- Tu me donnes…

Il regarda l'horloge, la tête légèrement de côté. Hermione ne comprenait plus rien.

-  …dix minutes ? Je vais la voir et je reviens. On discutera plus tranquillement après…

Il lui fit un large sourire, très suggestif. Elle sourit et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser brièvement.

- Dix minutes… Je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche aussi…

- Parfait !

Il l'embrassa à son tour et s'habilla en toute vitesse.

- Ron… T'as oublié tes sous-vêtements !

- Ah oui ? dit-il avec un air angélique.

Avec un dernier clin d'œil, il quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Hermione sourit et se dirigea vers la chambre de bain. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit subitement. La tête de Ron apparut dans l'embrasure.

- J'ai oublié de te dire… Je t'aime et tu es _réellement_ belle. A plus tard !

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de lui répondre, sa tignasse rousse avait disparu et il avait refermé la porte. Hermione entra sous la douche en riant. Son petit ami l'aimait, la désirait et reviendrait bientôt, sans sous-vêtements…

N.B. La chambre secrète des Maraudeurs est à nous. On a droit à 0.25¢ si vous voulez l'utiliser. Et la mention de notre génial nom ! ^_^


	2. Note de Fred & George

**Note de Fred et George**  
  
  
Bon…  
(euh…)  
En règles générales, on aime pas vraiment les gens qui font ce genre de truc…  
(Mais nous sommes réellement perplexe et on ne voit pas d'autre moyen que celui-là)  
  
Dans les sept reviews qu'on a reçu pour cette fic…  
(Y'en a cinq qui demandent une suite…)  
Mais nous, ce qu'on se demande, c'est…  
(Une suite de _QUOI_ ?)  
La suite de cette scène là ?  
(Qui, entre nous, n'aura aucune surprise sur le déroulement… hum…)  
Ou la suite des tribulations du couple Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ?  
(On voudrait vraiment savoir parce qu'on est très perturbé à cette demande.)  
  
Mais quoi qu'il en soit, si on continue la fic, c'est plutôt improbable qu'on reprennent là où on a arrêté…  
(Z'ont droit à leur intimité, ces pauvres enfants ! Et on a pas très envie d'imaginer notre petit frère en train de… hum… ;))  
  
Si on ne la continue pas et que notre vision du couple Ron/Hermione vous intéresse…  
(Il est certain qu'on va en parler dans notre fic « Mon crapaud bien-aimé »)  
Z'êtes pas obligé de la lire, c'était à titre purement informatif.

(Enfin, on demande des éclaircissements.)  
On aime les reviews, on aime avoir des « fans », si on peut dire…  
(Alors on veut qu'ils soient content !)  
  
Comme le dirait Jerry McGuire :   
(Aidez nous à vous aider ! ;Þ)  
  
Fred & George Weasley  
À votre service !


End file.
